An Unusual Alliance
by ani-cat-candy
Summary: Altair and Ezios' reincarnations who happen to have the same names have just been relocated to London along with Subject 14, Yuki, to assist and gain assistance from the Hellsing organization to take out both Melinium and the Iscariots.
1. Chapter 1: Subject 14

Assassin's Creed and Hellsing crossover

Altair and Ezio's reincarnations (who happen to have the same names) have just been relocated to London along with Subject 14, Yuki, to assist and gain assistance from the Hellsing organization to take out both Malinium and the Iscariots.

Note: I have not played all of Assassin's Creed I or II so things might not be 100% correct and the characters may be a bit ooc.. especially Altair.. well, it isn't really him it's his reincarnation, so.. yea.

I do not own anything.. except a new baby nephew: Logan! Born Wednesday, December 9, 2009!

Chapter 1: Subject 14

My name is Yuki Sarutobi, also known as Subject 14. I was kid-napped and forced to participate in experiments for Abstergo Industries about five years ago.

They were interested in one of my ancestors, a Shinobi (The Japanese branch of the Assassin's Guild) named Sasuke Sarutobi*.

I was forced to sit in the Animus for days, sometimes weeks at a time, living Sasuke's life through my DNA's memories so they could find something. They never told me what, and I didn't really care. I just wanted out of there!

Not long after I escaped, I noticed some strange side-effects from being in the Animus too long. I began to see the memories that were held within a place and when I slept, I lived my ancestor's life again. Parts that were skipped over while I was in the Animus and the lives of other ancestors.

It took a few years, but I think I've almost got it under control. Not the dreams, of coarse, but the visions. Sometimes, they pop up without my permission, but most of the time I can hold them off until a later time or bring them up at will. It actually comes in pretty handy at times.

Thankfully, Abstergo has no idea about these side-effects. My room mates, Ezio and Altair are the only ones who know of this. They are the ones who helped me eascape from that hell hole.

I would have gone insane if it weren't for those two. They truly are saints. Always so patient with me and helping me through my episodes. They're like brothers to me and I owe them so much.

Lucy is an agent working at Abstergo, sending us vital information on their activities and research developments, keeping us up to date with all that's going on.

I was lucky I had some great friends to help me, unlike subjects 15 and 16 whom ended up killing themselves after going insane.

There is some good news, however. Subject 17, Desmund Miles, has yet to show any symtoms of over exposure to the Animus and is now out of Abstergo's custody, thanks to Lucy, and is learning to become an assassin in the real world. According to Shaun (our main intelligence operative) he is making great progress and will be ready to work in the field within just a few weeks.

I have a meeting to attend in the morning with Sir Integra Hellsing to see if we can't form an alliance. Many of our agents are hesitant to admit, our numbers are dwindling and we need help.

A/N: This has been floating around in my head (along with a few other stories) for a few weeks now and I just had to write it!

Like I said before, I haven't played either game completely (I'm working on 2 -just got to Venice- and brother lost 1) so there may be some mistakes.. Please to forgive?

*Sasuke Sarutobi: Just take out the spaces http:/ /en. / wiki/ Sarutobi_Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2: An Aliance Is Formed

I own nothing - the Evil Purple Space Monkies own them! HA! Just try to sue them!.. but, no, they don't make any money off this either.. =(T__T)=

_**Chapter 2: An Aliance Is Formed**_

"Sir. a Miss Sarutobi from Ansatsu-Sha* is here." The old butler announced before letting the young lady into the large office.

She smiled sweetly to the woman behind the desk as she made her way over to a chair, setting her breifcase on the floor next to it.

Integra looked her over before getting to business. She was a very small girl, about 5ft tall, Asian, Brown eyes that in a certain light looked a bit red-ish, and black hair pulled back into a low bun. She wore a nice navy blue business suit that, unlike hers, made her look feminine.

"Welcome Miss Sarutobi. I'm very busy, so let's just get to business." She lit a cigar as she waited for the girl to state her business.

"Of coarse, Sir." She bowed politely before beginning. "We wish to propose an alliance with your organization, as we have two common enemies: Iscariot and Mellinium."

She handed the blond some papers from her briefcase, "We may be few in number, but we can provide much information."

As Integra looked over the papers, she wondered how they knew so much about their organization. Logically, she shouldn't trust this group one bit as Walter was unable to find any information on them what so ever, but her intuition was screaming at her to agree to the proposal.. Her intuition had yet to prove her wrong, so she went with it.

She stood and extended her hand, "Welcome to Hellsing, Miss Sarutobi."

Yuki was on her way out and almost at the door when she suddenly grabbed her head, her knees buckling beneath her as the world began to spin.

Thankfully, Altair had insisted on coming with her, and caught her before she hit the cold tile floor.

Walter and Integra both ran over in a panic to see if she was alright as she continued to hold her head, looking as though she were in extreme pain as her friend held her tight.

"Oh dear! Let's get her over to the medical ward.."

"No. It's fine. It happens all the time.. It'll be over soon." He interrupted the butler in a reassuring tone as the girl began to relax and breath normally.

After a moment, she stood back on her own, thanking her friend before turning back to Sir Integra. "I think it would be best if we held the meeting at my place."

"Of coarse." She figured it was for medical reasons and didn't bother to argue on it at the moment.

Once back in their home, they both went straight to work. Altair getting suited up for a mission and Yuki making calls and sending emails to the other assassins to let them know of the recent developments.

After sending out the last email, she rolled her eyes at the sound of a drunken Ezio stumbling home with yet another whore on his arm.

She could smell the whores' perfume the moment the front door was opened and did **not** want the house smelling like the cheap crap for the next week. So she went to greet them with a 'get the fuck out of my house and go to hell you damn whore before I kill you' look. It worked every time.

Ezio looked down shamefully and the bitch made some random excuse to leave before Yuki pointed to the bathroom, prompting the Italian Playboy to go clean up so he didn't stink up the whole house with the smell of the strip joint he'd just come from.

Lucky Altair returned home, **needing** to use the restroom, only to find his friend hugging the toilet and swearing he'd never drink again.. Just like he did every time he got a hangover.

A/N: well.. there you go. Poor Altair.. They really should have gotten that place with two bathrooms, ne? lol

Please remember: Reviews are to me as blood and gore are to Alucard-sama (who will be appearing next chapter)!

*ansatsu sha 暗殺者: Japanese for "Assassin"


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

The Evil Purple Space Monkies own it, not me!

Note:

_italics = thoughts_

underlined = something in another language (translation is placed just below it and also underlined) No, I don't speak anything other than English and a tiny bit of Japanese. So most of this is from an online translator, please to forgive if it's not right!?

(I have no idea of sentence structure in either Italian or Arabic.. I was able to find a translator that translates full sentences for Italian, but not for Arabic in English letters - so it will not come out as just weird shapes due to the file type that this website uses not supporting these characters, and many computers can't show characters of other languages without finding and downloading some file.. I forget what it is.. This really only applies for older computers as the newer ones usually come with the required file/program/whatever [my brain doesn't want to think of the word at the moment] already installed.)

Soooooo~ if anyone knows of a good website that can translate full sentences from English to Arabic in English lettering, I will be forever grateful!

_**Chapter 3:**_

Yuki slapped a hand away as it tried to snag a pastry as she prepared them for their guest who was due to arrive soon.

Ezio pouted. "Can't I have just one, Sorella?"

(Sister)

"We both know you won't stop at just one." She gave him an accusing look as she arranged the pastries on the tray before prepairing the tea.

"Will you get the door, please?" She asked as a knock was heard.

He gave an annoyed sigh (purely for dramatics) before puting on his best smile. "Benvenuto. Please come in." He stepped aside, letting in a young blond woman and an old man who looked to be her servant.

(Welcome)

"Please make yourselves comfortable." He said as he went back into the kitchen to help Yuki carry out the tea and snacks to their guests.

"Trovare il modo di sbarazzarsi del vecchio" She whispered to her friend just before exiting the kitchen.

(Find a way to get rid of the old man)

Alucard gave a yawn as he shot the head off another Goul. This was just too easy and repetitive and...

A figure in white came into view atop the church at the end of the street, catching his attention. It was squatting down to make it's self less visible as it surveid the area.

The guy probably thinks he's an Angel - come to save the poor little village from the unholy creatures he just finished off.

Then a thought struck him. It's likely one of those Iscariot bastards.. but, then what happened to Anderson? He go on vacation or something?

He heard the figure give a small huff in annoyance before disappearing from his line of sight. Then hearing how quickly he ran after jumping off the roof, he decided to give chase. Perhaps he could actually have a bit of fun tonight?

"We've found that they have have four main bases: in Brazil, Spain, Germany, and Norway. We know their exact locations. The problem, however, is that they're underground and we are having an extremely difficult time trying to find any entry points."

Integra took a sip of her tea as she listened to the small girl give the report. Just as she was about to comment, the girl's cell went off.

"Sorry.." She looked at the number before opening the text message. "Well, scratch that. We now know where the entry is in Brazil."

Integra looked at her critically. "Hm. For such a small organization, you sure are able to find a lot of information."

"Yes, Ma'am." She set her phone on the coffee-table before placing her clasped hands back in her lap. "We have Houses all over the world. Unfortunately, due to our lack of able-bodied members, we are spread out far more than we're comfortable with. We always work in teams, paired up so each member's strong points covers for the others' weaknesses. Each House currently looks over several countries, which is making it very hard to really focus on anything as the area needs to be patrolled on a regular bases."

"So, how many members are there per House?"

"Four to five, based on the skill level of the members. We have only four; Ezio, Altair, Malik, and myself."

"May I ask what each of your positions are within this House?"

"Malik is our scout, Altair is the bronze, I am the brains, and Ezio..." She looked away in thought for a moment and spoke softly to herself. "..What does Ezio do?...hm.."

"I make us look good, of coarse." He said as he came back in with a cocky smile.

Yuki just rolled her eyes at him. "Yea, he's useless. I think they just threw him in our House because we're the only ones with enough patience and dicipline to babysit him."

"Cosa?" He huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "I don't need a babysitter. You exaggerate."

(What?)

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "I feed you and tend to your wounds. Altair gets you from the bar when you get too drunk and from the jail when you get into fights. We all clean up after you, have to entertain you - lest you bring a bunch of whores home.."

"Alright, alright.. I get it." He cut her off before she started to list off anything embarrassing. "Arri" he mumbled as he headed towards the kitchen.

(Gee)

A/N: Well, it's better than the first time I wrote it, at least. And yes, I decided to add Maliks' reincarnation too. And yes, he is missing his arm as a result of something Altair did.. He just doesn't have any luck with that arm, does he? lol

It sucks. I had this nice discussion between Yuki and Integra planed out in my head and when I go to write it down -POOF!- it's gone. =(TT_TT)=

Also, I'm sorry if the random Italian (and Arabic once Altair and Malik enter) bothers anyone.. I just love the way they do that in ACII and can't imagine Ezio speaking any other way.

Oh! I did finish ACII and found ACI! *does the happy dance*

Unfortunately, Aedan (my 3yo nephew) decided to try and use the PS3 as a piggy-bank and put a penny in it.. That was one expensive penny; it totally fried the disk-drive.

Fortunately, my Brother has ordered a new disk-drive and is just going to replace it.. He's always taking things apart and modifying them, so he can do that.

GYA! I know I should be working on my other fics and not starting a new one, but I can't! I literally can't make myself write them!

GOD DAMN YOU BIPOLAR!!!! ( .com/health/ref/Bipolar+disorder )


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting, Confessing and Cook

_**Chapter 4: Fighting, Confessing and Cooking**_

He knew something was following him and tried to shake it by weaving through the allies, running across roof tops, even going down an extremely busy street that was swarmed with people for some festival. Nothing. He figured he must be imagining things after a couple of hours of running and headed home.

He quickly looked around before running part way up the wall of an ally, then caught hold of a brick that was barely sticking out and climbed up and into an open window.

"Quel bastardo mangiava tutti i miei cioccolato!" Someone yelled from downstairs as he put away all of his weapons and armor.

(That bastard ate all my chocolate!)

And what good chocolate it was. Altair laughed to himself as he threw on a random t-shirt and bluejeans before going downstairs to mess with the kid some more.

Ezio was was pissed. This was the third time he'd stolen his precious chocolate this month!

He tackled the Arab as soon as he came through the doorway and started trying to choke him. "You bastardo! I'll kick your damn ass for this! I swear, if you ever touch my cioccolato again, I'll kill you!"

(bastard) (chocolate)

Altair just smiled as he tried to pry the kids' hands off his throat. "Assif, I didn't know it was yours."

(sorry)

"Lier!" Choking him wasn't working so he decided to try smashing his face in.

The kid was too predictable. He grabbed the fist before it hit him and yanked it to the side, the momentum causing the Italian to lose ballance and flip over.

Altair jumped on his back and put him in a *choke-hold. "You should know better, walad, you can't take me down that easy."

(boy/child)

Yuki shook her head at them with a sigh, crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter just opposite the doorway. "Whoever bleeds has to clean it up."

They didn't pay her any attention as they'd changed positions so Ezio had the older man in an *arm-bar, seemingly trying to rip his arm off.

She was enjoying the show (hell, what girl wouldn't? Two hot guys wrestling, trying to tear each other apart) before something caught her eye. A strangely dark shadow was creeping around the living room towards her friends.

Bad news for the shadow: the girl was standing right next to the knifes and was not afraid to use them.. Even with her friends in the way.

The boys froze as a knife flew right between them and landed on the floor causing it to laugh.. ?

The guys quickly forgot their fight and jumped up, ready to kill whatever it was as it rose up and took the form of a very tall man dressed in red.

He held the knife in his hand as he looked them over, idley flipping it around a few times. "Now what are a bunch of children doing with such dangerous toys?" He looked to Altair, "And playing ninja in Goul infested villages?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Altair asked in a serious, almost monotone voice.

"I asked you first." An annoying smile spread across his face.

Why doesn't anyone listen to the information she gives them unless it's specifically an assassination? "I'm Yuki, this is Altair and Ezio. And if you two had been listening when I told you about the Hellsing Organization, you would know who he is." She gave them a stern look, like a mother would her children, before turning back to their guest.

"We have recently forged an alliance with the Hellsing Organization to receive extra military support in exchange for information. Sir Integra said she was going to inform you of this once you returned from a mission.. That reminds me.. How did yours go?" She turned to her friend who just scoffed at the question.

"When I arrived there was a psycho in red killing all of them before I could find anything out." He glared at Alucard, who just smiled in return.

".. in Thy name we pray. Amen."

"Amen"

People stood and began leaving the church now that the sermon was over. There were a few, however, who stayed behind, lining up to visit the Confessional.

While the Priest was listening to all the sins the people have committed, one small nun sat in the middle of the large room, praying. Down on her knees, delicate hands clasped together and head bowed, a worried look had settled upon her young face.

She entered the Confessional just after the last person had left and sat there quietly, her hands clasped in her lap as she held her head low in shame.

"Tell me what is troubling you child?" the raspy voice of an elderly man came from the other side of the finely decorated window.

She took a shuttering breath before confessing. "Forgive me Lord, for I am about to sin."

She nodded in greeting to one of the older nuns as she left the confessional and headed out the door. There were a few more nuns out there, watching over the children from Sunday school as they waited for their parents to pick them up.

She stopped and crouched down a bit so as to be at the child's height when she saw him about to cry. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

His eyes were brimming with tears as he sniffled and tried to hold them back. "My Mum called and can't pick me up.. sister was just taken to the hospital..."

She gave him a sympathetic look and pulled him into a hug. "There, there now. It'll be alright. Maybe I could walk you home? Do you live close by?"

The boy nodded and wiped at the un-shed tears before letting the young lady lead him by the hand back home.

"Oh, merda!" He yelled as as the pot began to boil over on the stove.. Poor Ezio loved to cook, but.. he sucked at it.

(oh crap)

Yuki entered just in time to see the poor boy slip on the puddle from the stove and fall flat on his ass. She sighed and patted Altair on the head as she walked by, ruffling up his short black hair as he sat watching Ezio stumble around the kitchen, laughing his ass off and eating popcorn like he was at the movies.

Big brown eyes looked up to the small Asian girl in a sad puppy-face. "Volevo solo aiutare.."

(I just wanted to help)

"Alright, you can help by cleaning this up first." She giggled as she helped him up. Somehow the Italian managed to get some rice in his shoulder-length chestnut hair.

He smacked Altair upside the head as he passed by "Bastardo"

(bastard)

"Mich marra ukhra" Came an exasperated voice from the entry as Ezio came back with some towels.

(not again)

*I've been watching too much UFC =(^__^U)=


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Back Malik

_**Chapter 5: Welcome Back Malik**_

"Mich marra ukhra" Came an exasperated voice from the entry as Ezio came back with some towels.

(not again)

"MALIK!!!" The towels forgotten, Ezio pounced on his one-armed friend, crushing him in an over excited bear-hug.

"..Can't... breath..." He managed to get out as he tried to pry the boy off.

After he finally got the boy off, he went and gave Yuki a hug. "Welcome back. We really missed you."

"Welcome back." came from the man sprawled out on the couch as he continued to nibble on his popcorn.

Malik's eyes narrowed at him. "Go to Hell." He spat before heading to his room and slamming the door.

"What crawled up his ass this morning?" Altair asked, earning an annoyed glare from both of his friends, to wich he just shrugged and went up to bed.

Three years ago, the two of them had gone out for a mission to **observe** a few targets.

-

_".. and the shipment is due to arrive in three days." "Good, good. And I assume you've taken proper precautions in.." "Yes, yes, of coarse. Don't worry."_

_Altair and Malik listened in to the conversation from just behind a wall. _

_Altair smirked as an idea hit him. "We have the information we need, so let's go ahead and take these bastards out." _

_Malik looked to his friend with a shocked expression and tried to grab him before he exposed them, but was too late as he and their targets could clearly hear him running toward them. The pompus fool didn't even bother to try and be quiet as he attacked._

_"Altair, run!" Malik shouted to his friend as the men quickly drew their guns._

_He skidded to a halt and bolted back out the door with an 'Oh shit' look on his face. They ran as fast as they could down the maze-like halls until finally ducking into a random room._

_Malik's face paled when he saw what room they were in; the server room. Now, this may not seem like such a bad thing to most, but, Malik had terrible luck with anything electric. Point in case: The microwave. All he did was put the bag of popcorn in it and pressed the button, then, BOOM! The microwave exploded and the house caught on fire along with his jacket. Then there was the incident with the CD player trying to eat him..._

_"No. No no nonononono! I am NOT going through there!" He began to freak out after Altair pointed out a door on the other side of the room that came out close to the service stairs. He tried to go back out the door, but his friend grabbed him before he could get to it. "No! I am not going through there! They are far enough behind that we can just go around-"_

_"Oh, will you relax? It's not going to kill you to step over a few wires." He pushed his friend out into the room and with a reluctant sigh, Malik said his prairs and made his way across the room._

_He was almost to the door when he tripped over one of the cords and, as a reflex, grabbed the closest thing to him to keep from falling. Unfortunately, it was a wire and it pulled loose from it's plug, electricuting him and knocking out the power to the entire building._

_Somehow Altair managed to make it through the room without tripping and carried his friend out and to the nearest hospital._

_And now Malik refuses to touch anything having to do with electricity (except a light switch), is missing his left arm, and hates Altair._

_-  
_

A/N: Sorry it's not much (damn you writer's block) I just wanted to go ahead and get up what I had so y'all can have **something** to read


End file.
